Prayers into Promises
by Hayxyon
Summary: When prayers because promises, not even fate can them. If you truly love her, you will sacrifice everything to be with her. It's your to decide…
1. Where destiny ends: Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic story so please give me some time to improve :3**

**This story revolves around Usui having to go back to Britain and lead the Walker family. He decides to only tell Misaki, but will all things go the way the Walker family wishes?**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

* * *

"That's all for today, dismissed."

Noisy shuffles emerged from beneath the desks as 30 or so students spilled out into the corridors. All but one.

A blonde head was the last to exit the classroom, he sighed as he slowly walked towards a girl who was in a deep conversation with a teacher. "Yes Misaki, you have my permission, good luck."

The girl bowed quickly and gave an ear to ear grin. "Thank you sir," she smiled as he walked onward.

Usui paused in his step, but continued walking to her. "What are you planning to do?" he whispered in her ear.

Misaki's eyes widened, startled, and she jumped back, to face the source of the voice. But she realised that it was only Usui, "Gosh, what are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly, "Just passing by, it's after school. "Want to come over to my place?" he grinned slyly.

"No!" she replied hurriedly, taken aback by the offer.

Usui faked a smile and raised his arms in mock surrender, "C'mon, please?" he begged, making flowers bloom all around.

"No…" she rejected once again, though slower this time.

"Ah Misa-chan… You know you want to," he chuckled as he dragged her along by the arm.

Misaki, who was too tired to struggle, allowed him to puller her across the campus. Usui looked down in silence at her and kept walking. The sky was a dazzling amalgam of luminous glowing reds and purples as the sun sank lazily below the horizon.  
They reached the entrance of his apartment and he held out his hand, "After you," he smiled politely.  
She glared at him in mock annoyance as she entered the large, single floor apartment. The walls were pale white and the carpet was deep shade of indigo. It had improved markedly since she has last been here, he owned a proper bed and the room was tidier than it used to be.

Misaki walked slowly towards the bed and sat down, unsure of his motives for inviting her. "There is more furniture than before," she remarked. "Looks like you're not going anywhere." Usui stopped, the drink he was pouring clattered onto the ground, shards scattering over a spreading pool of liquid.  
Usui stared at Misaki solemnly. Misaki turned, surprised. "The Walker family has summoned me back to Britain to lead the family... I'm leaving for London in two weeks…" he whispered, distressed. Misaki simply stared at him, dumbstruck by the announcement.

Usui realized she was upset and he tried bring back the previous mood. "It's..it's not confirmed yet, I still have a chance to stay, but… Gerard is fighting this place, but mother will not allow it."

Misaki leaned back, desperately blinking back the tears pooling at the rims of her eyes. "Oh…good…good luck," she mumbled dejectedly, eyes transfixed on the floor, hiding her eyes. "I think I should be going now" she said, strands of hair falling to conceal her sadness. She got up slowly and staggered to the door with obvious difficulty, Usui following with more ease.

Before she opened the door to leave, she paused and he stopped her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm going to reject this offer if I can." he said reassuringly. Misaki hid her sadness behind a weak smile, and could do nothing but watch as Usui closed the door quietly behind him.

Misaki walked out across the campus and didn't look back.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Keep alert for the next few chapters :) Please follow and review :D**


	2. A Damp Shoulder: Chapter 2

**Welcome back masters :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is chapter 2. Usui decides to debate with his family, but will he win? Or will he fail and leave Misaki alone? **

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

"Usui, don't make the wrong choi-" He lost his composure and slammed the cellphone down, shattering the screen into a glistening shower of shards, cascading along the floor.  
"How dare you have the audacity to even entertain the thought that I would ever return!" Usui screamed into the microphone, before hanging up, and casting the cell across the room. He hung his head in resignation to his fate. As much as he hated it. He had to go home.  
A gentle knock on the door snapped him out of his catatonia. "It's unlocked, come in" he said, exhausted mentally, unprepared for a guest.  
He kicked the shards of screen under the table, and watched a wide-eyed Misaki walk uncertainly into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. It's condition had deteriorated vastly since her last visit, walls were full of fist sized holes. Windows, nearly all permeated with cracks. Possessions scattered, tables overturned, chairs with broken legs. "Usui...you're a wreck! What happened..." Misaki trailed off as she stared silently at his expression of guilt.

"Misaki, I have no choice. I leave tomorrow...I fought, I lost." Usui paused, as he had been all day. He was finding it hard to gather his thoughts, there were too many running through his mind, what he'd leave behind. Who he'd leave behind. Misaki was stunned at Usui. She'd never seen him this withdrawn. "I've already packed...there's a taxi waiting. It's all been arranged. I can't escape thi-"  
Misaki cut him off mid-sentence. "I know you can't, Usui, I know." Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she turned to face the wall, as they streamed silently down her face."I...I thought you were leaving in two weeks!"  
Usui looked down sadly. "No, now I have to be there by the end of two weeks. And I have to take multiple transit flights on the way to London. I'll make it in time, only if I leave today..."  
Usui clenched his fist. "Then...I guess this is goodbye..." Misaki said with a quivering voice, as she sat down heavily on a chair.  
He grimaced. "Yes, I guess it is." He walked over to her, and embaced her, to Misaki's surprise. He kissed her lightly on the cheek in farewell. Usui stared into Misaki's glistening eyes. His hands reached over for her shoulder and gently placed his hand on it, twice._ 'Forever bound to one another…'_ the same thought passed through their minds. Then with a sad sigh, Usui walked slowly, numbly, out the door, to the waiting taxi, where a man in a suit was waiting with his bags, a man he instantly despised. Usui cast a glance back, to the window and waved, slowly, sadly, dejectedly at Misaki, pressed up against the cracked window, sobbing quietly. "I'll remember you forever..." he whispered to himself, as he stepped into the vehicle.  
"Goodbye..." Misaki whispered wearily to herself, as she looked up at the cracked window and stared out at the flat, monotone grey sky, as the first flakes of snow beckoned the arrival of winter.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :D Please review and follow for more :) **


	3. Forbidden Question: Chapter 3

**Second to final chapter :D T.T This story revolves around Usui taking depart. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, exams are taking over my life :( Oh well, let me know what anime I should write about next :P ENJOY!**

* * *

_'If you turned into a snake tomorrow, _  
_And started devouring people. _  
_If you roared your love for me, _  
_With that mouth you used to devour people. _  
_Can I say I still love you… _  
_As I do today?'_

* * *

_"Have you heard? Usui has gone back to Britain?"_

_"Yah, I have. I wonder if Misaki's going…''_

_"Apparently she's not… I feel sorry for her… But she's a devil herself"_

_"But she does help us…"_

_"Like hell I care''_

Misaki's breath fogged the frigid window, as the familiar warm glow of the taxi's tail lights faded into the gloomy gray distance. A single tear staggered down her cheek, uninterrupted as Misaki's mind rushed with thoughts and realizations. "No..." She said slowly to herself at first. "No, no, I can't let him go!" she exclaimed to herself, bounding to the door, hailing a taxi as she ran.

She slid fluidly into the cab's back seat. "TOKYO AIRPORT! BREAK THE SPEED LIMIT, I DON'T CARE, JUST GO!" Misaki barked hastily at the driver. The driver slammed the accelerator and the tyres screeched on the wet road as they gave chase.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" the driver questioned.

"YES, YES IM SURE, NOW FASTER!" she exclaimed, exasperated, her heart beating rapidly as the lights of the airport drew ever closer.

Misaki caught a glimpse of what looked like Usui stepping into the building. She grabbed all the cash she had, and shoved the wad of notes at the drivers face. "Keep the change," she smiled as she sprinted off into the building.

A flash of blonde appeared many metres before her as she sped towards his departure gate. The speaker blared from wall to wall "Flight 4326, departing for London. All passengers, please proceed to gate 82B."

Misaki glanced at her watch as she sprinted across the airport platform, her heart racing and her eyes darting for any signs of Usui. 'I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!'

After 15 minutes of luckless running around and searching, she stopped and sat down, fatigued and defeated. I'm...I'm not going to make it... She glared outside to the runway, resigned to the idea that Usui was gone.. The fog has gotten denser. But as she squinted, she spotted a blonde head amongst the crowds boarding a large aircraft on the tarmac. Her eyes glued to the figure as it seem to ascend. The blonde head still bobbing. She turned and found an emergency door and pushed through it. The head continue to rise and her vision became clearer as she ran closer and closer to the plane, "USUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!" she screamed out to the blond figure, as the head paused, and turned around in confusion to the source of the call. His face finally became visible. "Please! Please! Don't go. I'll negotiate with your family. Please.. Don't leave me here alone!" she shouted from the ground. Usui's eyes widened at the sight of a clearly distressed Misaki. "How- ," he began to say as he descended the stairs at top speed, bounding down the stairs past the other boarders. A flight attended stood confrontationally in front of him, blocking his way. "Halt! This is on Patricia's authority," she stated. Usui glared at her mercilessly, "Move. On my authority," he said firmly, shoving her roughly to the side, and running past her. Usui descended down to Misaki and dragged her into a close, crushing embrace which she returned instantly. "What if I told you I had to leave?" he whispered in her ear. Misaki shivered in the cold, despite Usui's warm embrace. "And what if I told you that I can't let you go..." Misaki whispered back to him. She watched a lonely snowflake drift past her, as she eagerly awaited an answer. It didn't come.

* * *

**HOPE THIS LEAVES YOU IN SUSPENSE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER :O Hope you enjoy **

"


End file.
